Sport Steam
"Sport Steam" is the 144th episode in the Skyrim for Pimps series and the 13th episode of Season 7. This episode continues the quest "Lost Knowledge" and is part of the "very special kind of walkthrough" for the Falskaar (mod) Questline. Plot In the previous episode, Mai Dik makes it past the Drauger Overlord and it seemed her adventure here would soon come to an end. Unfortunately, she opens the gates that the Overlord was protecting to reveal an icy cavern and beyond that was Emre's worst nightmare: Dwarven ruins."\ Mai Dik doesn't seem to mind the Dwemer caves at first, collecting cool and powerful Dwemer knicknacks and sitting on the stone Dwarven benches to pass the time (see episode 3 of Skyrim for Pimps Licking Astrid for similar antics by Fün). She even picks up a book asking Emre if he "wants to read about Dwarves." Emre: "Nooo! NO!" Emre theorizes that the blankets on the stone beds of the Dwarven ruins were made with rat fur as Mai Dik reads about an adventurer who ventured down in the ruins to refurbish a centurion he names Lieutenant Platearms -> Captain Platearms. Observing Dwemer culture was fun; Mai Dik was amazed how a mechanical dwarven spider just popped out of a device "like a toaster." Emre: "If you wanted to punish me for all eternity, you would trap me in a fucking dimension where it was just a dwemer dungeon. Mai Dik makes sure that she'll "remember that." She searches a dresser only to find a bowl in it. Stupid dwarves. Next thing you know they'll be putting spaghetti noodles in a refrigerator. She fights a steam breathing centurion by using the potion of sure shot and her small body to hide in crevices. "He's gonna run out of steam eventually." Emre introduces the existence of daeric arrows to Mai Dik, who think they are like dogs(?), but their conversation is interrupted when they find the book they were looking for. Browsing through the book, Mai Dik determines that it's best to go back to Jarl Angar so he'll be able to pinpoint the location of the Heart Chamber that contains the Heart if the Gods. Once Mai Dik and Emre get the heart, they'll be able to do "great things," which, for Mai Dik, is the ability to spread love. After looking at a giant dwemer puzzle, our goblin champion realizes that she needs to get out of their fast. Oh, what's this? Looks really dumb. Gotta get outta here. Once she gets out of the dwemer ruin through the back entrance (usually a lift), she finds Squ'ishyballs waiting for her. Mai Dik was confused. One the one hand she's happy to see him back but on the other, she wanted him to come back sooner. This was a test for Squ'ishy and he failed. (Squ'ishyballs) Failed with flying colors. Mai Dik decides she needs a way to track him at all times. Emre suggests that she give her bf a smelly wedge of cheese (appropriately named "extremely stinky cheese") to track him by sent. When Mai Dik was going through his stuff to give him her cheese, she finds a "Khajiit wedding ring." Emre seemed sorry for Mai Dik after finding this but Mai Dik reacts unexpectedly. She thinks the wedding ring is for her! Mai Dik, you are so naive. Video See also * Season 7 * Mai Dik Reference Category:Episodes Category:Season 7